Izumo Disturbance
Izumo Disturbance is the Forty-fifth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in August 10, 2016. Synopsis The Dircolan Empire came to Paul Gekko's aid to stop the Great Asian Alliance from killing his Family. Plot The Episode begins with Inspector Chiba Toshikazu and his partner Inagaki engage a group of illegal aliens of an unknown nationality attempting to enter the city at Yokohama Wharf. Paul Gekko and company meet in the cafeteria for lunch. Miyuki, Honoka and Shizuku arrive late due to Student Council work, which worries Honoka because she feels that being late is her fault. The group tries to comfort Honoka by telling her that she just needs experience and she'll grow more accustomed to the work. With the installation of the new Student Council, Miyuki is promoted to Vice-President with Honoka (replacing her as Secretary), Asuza as President and Isori as Treasurer. Asuza tried to offer Tatsuya the role as Vice-President, but he turned her down. Kanon, the new Chairperson of the Public Moral Committee countered Asuza's offer by claiming Tatsuya's work is vital to the committee. Eventually, they compromise without Tatsuya's consent and he will transfer to the role of VP later in the year. Paul Gekko discovered the Legendary Princess Shiba Kiryuin researching documents on alchemy regarding the Philosopher's Stone in order to discover a catalyst that can store Magic Sequences. He hopes to use this catalyst to develop a way to maintain Gravity-Control Magic without the continued presence of a magician. Paul Gekko describes Shiba Kiryuin as the legendary Princess of the Life Fibers. Tatsuya is invited to represent First High in the National High School Magic Theory Thesis Competition by Suzune Ichihara. Ichihara tells Tatsuya that he was the most suitable candidate because his personal research happened to be the topic of their thesis (She knows this from overhearing his and Mibu's conversation back during the Blanche incident). She continues to tell him that her topic is the 'possibility of developing a Gravity Control-Type Magic thermonuclear fusion reactor'. Under the guidance of Professor Tsuzura, the team now consists of Ichihara as the writer and Isori and Tatsuya as assistants. After he accepts they discuss the schedule and constraints of the competition. In the conference hall, Tatsuya and Miyuki quickly reach each other. Six hostile personnel storm into the conference hall with anti-magician rifles, and command everyone to disarm. One of the hostiles approaches Tatsuya. As things gotten sad, six hostile personnel trembled before Paul Gekko as he escorts Princess Shiba Kiryuin to the conference hall. In underground tunnels, Azusa is leading First High students to the underground shelter. Sawaki and Hattori are taking out guerrillas that attempt to intercept them. Mayumi's group is escorted by Fujibayashi and her squad. They decide to head to the underground shelter. Katsuto, however, asks for a car so he can help defend the Kantou branch of the Magic Association. He uses Phalanx to protect the car on the way there. Elsewhere, Third High decides to evacuate on the bus they came in. As the tires are damaged, George leads most of the students to replace the tire while Masaki leads a few students to defend them. Masaki uses Rupture to annihilate the hostile troops, greatly disturbing his classmates. Azusa's group reaches the entrance of the shelter, but the ceiling caves in due to an attack above. Tsudzura-sensei holds up the falling ceiling with his magic, allowing everyone to enter the shelter safely. Chiaka, who was petrified by the event, was saved by Tomitsuka. Overhead, Mayumi's group are dismayed that the entrance to the shelter is blocked. Mayumi's group decide to stay behind to protect the citizens who are locked out of the shelter. Mayumi and Shizuku contact their family to arrange for transport. Fujibayashi leaves them after Inspector Chiba and Inagaki arrives on the scene. The commanding officer of the invading force, concerned over the heavy casualties, commands the mechanized troops to advance. Meanwhile, after Toshikazu and Erika tease each other a bit, Toshikazu gives her the Orochimaru, a 180 cm long blade, to use. Isori, Mari, and Mayumi attempt to determine the origin of the invaders, while Honoka uses her magic to project a real time map of the area for intel. After Tatsuya equips his mobile suit, which comes with a Flying Device, Kazama commands him to rendezvous with Yanagi. On the way there, he destroys a flying surveillance drone. Yanagi, along with a squad equipped with flying magic, takes down a squad of armored personnel carriers (APCs); however, 2 members are injured. When Tatsuya arrives, Yanagi asks him to use Regrowth on the injured soldiers. Mayumi's group had split up into 3. Two of the groups are guarding access routes, while the last is staying with the refugees. Kirihara asked Sayaka Mibu to not use her sword during battle, so to not dirty her sword with blood. The attack against the Third High students are stopped by Masaki, who decides to join in the defense of the Magic Association branch office. George wants to join him, but is asked to guide the rest of the students to safety. Miyuki's group are attacked by bipedal tanks. Mikihiko is able to detect them ahead of time. Miyuki freezes the tanks, allowing them to be destroyed by Erika and Leo. In the other guard team, Isori also detects incoming bipedal tanks. Kanon uses Mine Genesis to disable the tanks mobility. Toshikazu and Kirihara destroy the tanks, while Sayaka destroys their weaponry with throwing knives. Elsewhere, Tatsuya finds a Magic Booster among the APC wreckage. Kazama, Yanagi, and Sanada conclude that the Great Asian Alliance has to be the invaders. Tatsuya is asked to assist Mayumi and Shizuku in evacuating civilians. Miyuki's group, also concludes that the invaders are from the Great Asian Alliance. They realize that the tanks are likely animated with ancient magic. Mikihiko asks Mizuki to come over so she can help him disable the enemy's magic. The invasion has mostly been stopped by 4:30 PM. The invading forces has been bogged down, and has lost all observation drones. Both Kanon's group and Miyuki's group are still fighting. Shizuku's family's helicopter arrives at the civilian's location. The helicopter came under attack by a swarm of locust, but the magic controlling the swarm is dispersed by Tatsuya, who arrives with a squad of flying soldiers armored in the mobile suit. As the civilians begin boarding, Tatsuya heads off to destroy the enemy Magicians. Miyuki's group has mostly driven off the invaders when Mayumi's helicopter picks them up. Honoka is casting magic that camouflages the helicopter. The group prepares to pick up Kanon's group next. Finding the group still engaged in combat, Mayumi strikes down the enemy using Magic Shooter. As they prepare to evacuate Kanon's group, Paul Gekko stops the guerrillas' surprise attack as they trembled before Paul Gekko's Divine Mode. Paul Gekko's Divine Rampage on the guerrillas severely injures Kei and Kirihara with the Shadow Rasengan technique. Miyuki leaps from the helicopter, and freezes the guerrillas' mind with her innate magic "Cocytus". She then called to her brother, who restored Kirihara and Kei with Regrowth. The mobile invading force surrendered to Paul Gekko thanks to the arrival of the Dircolan Empire and the Great Asian Alliance vessel retreats, leaving behind the remaining troops. Katsuto commands his volunteers to cease combat operations. Tatsuya and Yanagi are also commanded to fall back, as sinking the vessel near the harbour would severely harm the water quality. A while later, Tatsuya is ordered to take out the enemy vessel with Material Burst. Using the Third Eye CAD as an aid, he is able to target a water droplet on the ship, and uses material burst on it, annihilating the vessel. Zhou Gongjin, after receiving intel from his master, predict that both the Great Asian Alliance and Japan will mobilize their Strategic Class Magician. He hopes for mutual destruction. At home, Miyuki receives a message from her aunt Maya, who asks Miyuki and Tatsuya to visit next Sunday. The next day, on October 31, Tatsuya is at the Tsushima base. The Great Asian Alliance has mobilized their fleet, and according to Kazama, will launch an attack in two hours. Kazama explains that the Joint Chiefs have approved the use of Strategic-Class magic weaponry. Tatsuya, using Third Eye, annihilated the fleet with Material Burst. Yotsuba Maya inviting Kazama and the siblings on the same day, while Tatsuya hugs Miyuki, on his return. Tatsuya hugs Paul Gekko thanking him for helping. Paul Gekko and the company plus the remnants of both the Blanche and the Great Asian Alliance and Princess Shiba Kiryuin bid farewell to the Ten Masters Clans as their journey continues. Characters *Paul Gekko *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Kyoji Masamune *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Great Asian Alliance **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Tatsuya *Shiba Miyuki *Shiba Kiryuin *Chiba Naotsugu *Inagaki *Chiba Toshikazu *Chiba Erika *Liú Yúndé *Lu Gonghu *Zhou Gongjin Battles 'Great Asian Alliance vs. Paul Gekko' 'Participants' *Paul Gekko *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Minato Namikaze *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Shiba Tatsuya *Shiba Miyuki *Liú Yúndé *Lu Gonghu *Zhou Gongjin *Chiba Naotsugu *Inagaki *Chiba Toshikazu *Chiba Erika *Shiba Kiryuin 'Locations' *Izumogakure 'Winners' *Paul Gekko (With the Help of Dircolan Empire and Shiba Tatsuya) Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon